


bar fight

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: comment-fics [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Drinking, F/F, Femslash, Implied Femslash, POV Female Character, Pirate Elizabeth, Pirates, Shore Leave, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Anamaria didn't think she'd be running for her life so soon after the Black Pearl came into port, but Elizabeth it seems, is drawn to trouble.





	bar fight

**Author's Note:**

> comment fic based off trinityday's prompt [Pirates of the Caribbean, Elizabeth/Anamaria, underestimate](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/61227.html?thread=14641963#t14641963) on LJ

Anamaria cursed as she pulled Elizabeth, laughing and whooping behind her, through the bar that had broken out into chaos. Thrown bottles and at least one knife followed them up the stairs. The muscular friend of Elizabeth's drinking opponent shouted abuse at them but seemed more concerned with dragging his unconscious friend away from fight than following them.

"Where did you learn to drink like that, my dear? Anamaria asked, pushing Elizabeth to lean against the wall.

Elizabeth smirked, "pirate," she declared proudly, hands reaching out to pull them close, before pounding started up against their door. Anamaria cursed again.


End file.
